A Pokemon Quest!
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Stacey is a normal girl. But one day she made a wish that she was in Pokémon. What happened if it was granted! Will she come back home? Why can she talk to Pokémon? I do NOT own Pokémon, or Pokémon Soulsilver! I only own Stacey! This is NOT a nuzlocke!


Chapter 1: The Pokémon World

I sighed of boredness. "Yeah I can't believe she did that!" I turned around to see my older sister talking on the phone with her stuck up best friend. "Hi Sammy." I said with a smirk on my face. She glared at me. "I'll call you back Liz. My little sister is here." She said as she hanged up.

"What do you want Stacey." She said. "Well your taking care of me so, I'm bored. What should we do?" I asked. She was thinking and smiled. "Why don't you play your Pokémon Soulsilver game?" She asked. I thought about it then nodded. "Thanks sis." I said before walking off.

I heard my sister calling back her friend. "Okay... Their it is!" I said as I grabbed my game. I grabbed my Ds and started playing. I've been playing it for hours already. "Yay! I beat Whitney's Milktank!" I said with joy.

I smiled then sighed. "I wish I could be in the Pokémon world." I said. I turned off my Ds and ran outside like I always do to see the stars. I climbed up the tree like I always did. My eyes widen to see a shooting star. _'Make a wish!' _My mother always told me before she past away.

I put my hands together. _'I wish Pokémon was real.' _I wished. I laughed at myself. I made a stupid wish that will probably won't be granted. I started to climb down the tree until I heard an unpleasant sound. One of the branches broke making me fall down. Once I hit the ground my vision started to get blurry.

"Help.." I said as I shut my eyes.

* * *

"Urg..." I moaned as I got up. I was in bed. "Did Samantha do something right for once?" I muttered as I got up. I looked out the window. My eyes widen. It was mourning. I thought it was night! Did I sleep for a long time. I sighed. I went to the closet and my eyes widen again. "WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES ARE THESE?!" I yelled.

Is this some kind of prank Samantha is doing?! I'll know the answers once I get down stairs. I have no choice but to wear these Mario Clothes. I grabbed one a changed into it.

I went down stairs just to see some lady. I feel like I remember her from some were. "Hi Stacey!" She said. "H-hi." I muttered. "Do I know you?" I asked. She laughed then smiled at me. "I'm your mom silly." She said. I froze. "Professor Elm wanted to see you. Oh and Ethan came by." She said.

I nodded pretending not to freak out. Professor Elm, does she mean from Pokémon? "Oh and here is your Pokegear! It came from the repair shop!" She said as she handed it to me. "Thanks." I muttered. I walked out and saw a Pokémon running towards me. I was panting as it came towards me. "Marrill!" Some boy with weird bangs with his cap backwards. He got his Pokémon and smiled at me.

"Hey Stacey!" He said. I gulped. I remember this character. "Hey E-Ethan." I said. Ethan smiled and walked off. I smiled a little. Now I remember where I am. I'm at New Bark Town. How did I get here?! Did my wish come true?!

I don't know anymore. I sighed. Those Samantha know I'm gone? I should just enjoy this. I have no one to bother me. Theirs a lot of cute guys here (Ethan). I sighed again. I played this game long enough to know what to do.

I walked in front of Professor Elm's lab. I opened the door to find his helpers. The greeted me. I went towards Professor Elm who just smiled at me. "Stacey!" He said. I smiled.

"H-hi." I said. "I wanted you here to pick out a Pokémon." He said. I nodded and went towards the machine that had Pokeballs in it. I gulped. Witch one should I pick? Then I finally went back to sense. I can't just be having fun. I need to know how to get home! "Are you okay?" He asked. I looked at him then nodded.

I looked back at the machine then picked a Pokeball. The grass type Pokémon Chikorita. _'Would you like to name your Pokémon?'_ I heard a voice in my head. I nodded to myself quietly. _'I'll name it... Leaf.' _I thought.

_'BEEP!'_ Professor Elm rushed towards his PC. "Oh. Can you do me favor Stacey?" He asked. I nodded. "Great! Can you go to Mr. Pokémon and get a egg for me?" He asked. "Um. Sure?" I said. I started to walk out. "Wait!" I stopped to see one of his helpers. "Here have these potions." The helper said. "T-thank you." I muttered before walking out.

"Come on out Leaf!" I yelled out while sending out it. The Chikorita looked at me and smiled. "Hello!" It said making me flinch. "Y-you can talk?!" I yelled out in fear. It looked at me in shock. "You can understand me?!" She yelled in fear as well.

I nodded in fear. "Okay then..." Leaf said. "W-what's your name?" Leaf asked me. "S-Stacey." I said.

"Am I the only one who ever understand you?"

"As human? Then yes."

"You can communicate to other Pokémon right?"

"Well duh. I can communicate with other Pokémon."

"Umm. Okay... Where suppose to go to Mr. Pokémon's house." I said trying to shift the topic. Leaf nodded. "Shouldn't you show mw to your mom?" Leaf asked me. I nodded and went towards my house. "Mom? Look at my Chikorita. I named her Leaf." I said as I hold Leaf.

"It's so cute." She said as she hugged Leaf. I smiled to think that I have a mom again. "I have to do something for Professor Elm." I said. She looked at me and do a smile. "Okay!" She said as she handed me Leaf.

"I'll come back mom." I said as I walked off. "Now let's go! I want to level up!" Leaf complained. I looked down at her then sighed. "Fine. I'll train you a little." I said. I walked towards the route then my eyes widen to see a boy with red hear and silver eyes staring at the window of Professor Elm's lab.

"So this is..." "Hi!" I interrupted. I looked at me and glared at me. "Don't you dare steal that Pokémon." I said making him surprise. "How did you know?" He muttered before pushing me back. "Jerk." I muttered before walking away from him.

"Let's battle all those weak Pokémon!" Leaf said in excitement. "Okay!" I said getting pumped up. We started to battle Pidgeys. "Yay I'm a level 8!" Leaf cheered out. I smiled. "Let's go to Cherrygrove." I said as we came there.

"Hello! Your a rookie trainer right!" A old guy stopped me. "I guess." I said. "That's okay! Everyone is a rookie trainer at first!" He said. I nodded. "Let me show you around!" He started to run towards the Pokémon Center. My eyes widen when I saw him run fast. He ran back. "Oh! I forgot that you don't have running shoes!" He said.

"You think?" I muttered. "Just try to keep up okay!" He said. I nodded as I tried to keep up to him. After the tour I was panting. "Well that's all!" He said then he looked at me. "Oh? I'm sorry." He said. I looked up and smiled. "It's not your fault your fast." I said. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Your one cute girl. For trying to keep up with me I'll give you these shoes." He said as he took off his running shoes and gave it to me. I sweat-dropped and looked at him. "Don't worry! It's warm!" He laughed at my expression. "I'm kidding. It's new." He said. I sighed in relief.

I grabbed the shoes and put them on. "Thank you!" I ran towards the Pokémon Center to heal Leaf. After healing Leaf. "Pleas come again later." The nurse said as she handed me Leaf's Pokeball.

"Um, thanks." I said before walking off. Leaf looked at me. "What does she mean by come back again? Does she want me to be injured?" Leaf asked me. I shrugged. "I never understand about her in the game." I said as Leaf stared at me confused. "'Game?'" Leaf muttered. "Never mind." I said.

After walking threw all that tall grass and a guy giving me a Apricon Case. Once I got to a house I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I said. The door opened and saw two people. "Are you Stacey? The girl Professor Elm was talking about?" The guy name Mr. Pokémon asked. I nodded. "Okay let me get you the egg." Mr. Pokémon went to his shelf looking for something.

I looked at the other guy and he smiled at me. "Is this a Chikorita?" The guy asked me. I smiled as well then nodded. "She's really is tough! She already knows Razor Leaf!" I said. The guy looked at me then stared at me for awhile. I sweat-dropped to see an old anime guy staring at me. "Y-you okay?" I asked. He nodded and went towards his backpack.

He grabbed a machine. "Here." He said as he handed it to me. "It's the latest Pokedex." He said. My eyes widen as I squealed in joy. He sweat-dropped. "So you trust me to have it?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you Professor Oak." I said. He smiled. "Well I have to go back to Goldenrod. Just please take good care of that Pokedex." He said before leaving. Leaf looked at me confused. "I'll explain later." I whispered to her. She nodded.

"Here it is!" Mr. Pokémon yelled out making both me and Leaf flinch. He came towards me with an egg. "Take this to Professor Elm please." I nodded and walked out of the house. _'RING RING' _I grabbed my Pokegear. I picked it up. "Stacey! This is so horrible!" Professor Elm yelled. "O-okay! I'll be on my way!" I said I hanged up.

Leaf looked concern. "Is their something wrong?" Leaf asked. "You remember the guy at the window right?" She nodded. "He stole the fire type Pokémon." Leaf looked at me shock. Today must've been tough for her. First she found out that I can talk to her and now one of her friends is going to be kidnapped.

We ran as fast as we could avoiding wild Pokémon. "HEY!" I heard someone yell. I looked and saw the red hair boy. A fire type Pokémon next to him. "Cyndaquil!" I heard Leaf yell. "Hello Chikorita." the fire type Pokémon said. "It's Leaf." Se said. Cyndaquil laughed making her even more angry.

I glared at the red head. I glared at his silver eyes. "So your the girl who already took Chikorita. A weakling like you doesn't deserve a Pokémon." He said. "Then why do you have one?" I asked with a sly smile. He glared at me. "Let's see how weak you are. Cyndaquil! Tackle!" Cyndaquil came running towards Leaf. Leaf easily dodged it.

"Razor Leaf!" I yelled. Leaf obeyed me and leaves came attacking Cyndaquil. Some of it's Hp left. "Tackle!" I yelled again as Leaf dodged another tackle. Then tackled the fire type Pokémon. Cyndaquil fainted. The red head quickly returned it. "I won't forget you." I said before walking off dropping his Pokémon Trainer Card.

I grabbed it then looked at his name. The name I will always chose when I play this game. _Silver. _"HEY!" Silver yelled as he snatched the trainers card out of my hand. "Now you know my name..." I mumbled before running off.

Leaf looked serious. I noticed it and starting to pat her. "Sorry that you had to fight your friend." I said. She looked at me. "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Leaf said.

"Let's go see Professor Elm."


End file.
